Where's Cody?
by SonicHearts
Summary: It's just a normal day in the world of dubbing as 5 normal voice actors do what they do best: Voice act. However, things start to go amuck as one fellow dubber goes missing amongst the numerous clips from movies to games. Can the other 4 actors find


It's just a normal day in the world of dubbing as 5 normal voice actors do what they do best: Voice act.

However, things start to go amuck as one fellow dubber goes missing amongst the numerous clips from movies to games.

Can the other 4 actors find him before its too late?

Action, Adventure, Horror, and Comedy all in one place. Fasten your seat belts we're in for one wild ride.

Where's Cody?

A Full Length Epic Fandub Adventure

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

Dubs. Random fun for many who love to put their voices over cartoons or movies of their choosing. Harmless fun… Or so you would think. What if while you were dubbing your voice, maybe even your soul, left you? That's what happened to 6 friends, leading them on the most dangerous and randomness adventure of their life… Which probably made no sense from the beginning.

It all started, with a small dub to Indiana Jones…

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Okay. 3… 2… 1… Play!"

They all clicked play on the video which they watched from a site called youtube. The scene was short, and began from the scene where Donovan, began to age and decay as Elsa watched in horror.

"Raaah… Oh my god… What the hell?" One of the dubbers said into his mic with the timing of the clip. Donovan turned around in the scene, looking down at his hand in fear, "Wha-What the fu… What's happening to me?! What did you do, you stupid bitch?!" The voice actor yelled, voicing the character to his actions. "Tell me! Tell me!!" Donovan grabbed onto Elsa's shoulders.

"HeyHeyHey! I didn't do anything—OH MY GOD!!" Another of the voice actors yelled into her mic, screaming as Elsa did. "Ahhh! Help! Save me! Gah! Ugly—Oh my God!! You're Ugly!" She yelled as Donovan decayed into a zombie. Before anything terrible—or… more terrible—could happen, Indiana Jones jumps in, tarring Elsa and the zombie apart and pushing the body of the once human Donovan into a wall, making him fall apart to the ground in bones and dust.

"I'm too purple!" Were Elsa's words before Jones jumped in.

"No!"

Holy--! I died!" Said the voice dubber of the zombie is a dub-like voice as he fell apart.

"She's mine." Said a third voice as Indy while the female dubber of Elsa mumbled something in the background.

"Oh god…" The dubber of Indy said, ending the clip.

The video had stopped, and all the dubbers laughed. You see, these dubs were being made up on the spot, meaning holding in their laughter until the end.

"That was awesome!" Said the female voice which had played Elsa for the clip. This girl went by the username of SonicHearts15 on youtube; but her real name was Heather.

"Everyone ready for the next clip?" Said a fourth voice that had not appeared in the clip just dubbed, but was the one recording and helping set up the dub. This was Animated93, on youtube, his real name Eric.

"Wait! I need the link!" Called another male voice, which belonged to Funny1always, who was also called Zack. Though sometimes he would also go by the name of Fuckles; no reason why.

"Me too!" Yelled two other voices; Vivi(PimpMyYoshi), and 504zap. 504zap's name was Cody. Vivi, well… Just always goes by Vivi.

Eric, who was providing the nessacary clips, sent the links to the next video they were to dub through the skype chat box. "We're dubbing Robots next, right?" Heather asked, making sure.

"Yep!" Eric answered.

"Who are we again?" Zack asked.

"Zack is Rodney, I'm Fender, and Heather is the random Blue Robot with Fender." Eric answered.

"Who is Cody?" Cody asked, addressing himself in third person like he tends to do.

"You can be the random robots and things in the background, Cody." Heather suggested. Cody "yayed" in agreement.

So they got the clip ready. It was the scene in the Movie, Robots, where Rodney first arrived in Robot City and was trying to ask for directions. Eric counted down to when they all needed to push play. Once they did, the dub began.

"Oh my god, this place… Hey! Can you help me—Ey! Doh! God Dammit…! C-Can you help me—Ah!" The voice for Rodney, Zack, voiced until there was a flash from a camera on the scene. Little did the dubbers know, this was the moment where things were triggered.

"Wha—Holy Shi—"

"Oh Hey! I took a big beautiful picture of you!" Eric voiced as Fender. The timing fitting very well for both actors. Along with the voices being able to sound almost like the actual ones.

"Um, I—" Rodney tried to speak, but was interrupted by Fender.

"No,no,no,no! Shut up!" The camera flashed, "Yes, Yes, that is very fun picture. Now just give it to… Pay him." He indicated to the light blue robot with him, who pulled an antenna on his head, making a dollar sign out of his mouth. "Quack!" Heather voiced.

"Okay! Give more—MORE…"

"Hey! Stop taking pictures of me!" Rodney tried to interrupt again.

"Its just beautiful! I mean, look at that! You just make me want to… Oh my god!" Fender continued to take pictures, "Come on, just smile! Give me these EEYYYYEESSSS!" More pictures, "Yaaay! It makes me look like a chibi!" Fender said with glee.

"Just stop it already, man!" Rodney called them to a stop.

"Oh, uh…" Fender was handed a map, "Anyways, why don't you just get this map and—" The other robot quacked in agreement until they both noticed… Rodney was gone. "Hey wait a minute…"

Now free of those two, Rodney walked deeper into the station of Robot city. But, this is where the dub stops. Not because the clip ran out. But because something was amiss. Cody, who was suppose to be voicing about now, was not speaking. He had not dropped from the dub; no one could hear his voice. So this is when Eric accidently said, "Hey… Where's Cody?"

This triggered a massive event.

"WHERE'S CODYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY—oh… Sorry." Zack and Heather yelled together, though Heather yelled the longest.

This is where our story begins.


End file.
